Sandwiches (and other hand held food products) are often wrapped for transportation purposes, particularly for submarine sandwiches (e.g., sub, wedge, hoagie, hero, grinder, baguette, and the like). Wrapping can be an expensive and time intensive process, particularly for entities with high volumes of sandwich production (e.g., for manufacturers supplying large chain stores). Further, wrapping by hand can have inconsistent results and can also have associated health issues due to the repetitive motion required. Thus, a need exists for a system that wraps sandwiches more quickly than wrapping sandwiches solely by hand, among other things. These and/or other needs are addressed by embodiments of the automated sandwich wrapping system of the present disclosure.